


［南琛］Show Them (all琛背景暗示，一发完，警告内详)

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 点梗产物关键词：黑社会AU，强制爱，惩罚警告：双性，拳交，第三方围观





	［南琛］Show Them (all琛背景暗示，一发完，警告内详)

“震南…”

周震南抬起手，打断了任豪意料之中的劝说。

“豪哥，你是我前辈，我给你面子，你不想在场我也没说什么。”他语气冰冷，“但是我管人，你还是别插话了。”

较年长的男人好像还想说什么，但跟在周震南身后的夏之光皱着眉冲他摇摇头，他便一脸纠结地闭上了嘴。

不再多说一句，周震南迈开腿走向走廊深处。尽头房间门对面的墙边已经站了一排人，一个个表情复杂，其中脸色最难看的是张颜齐，阴郁地盯着房门一动不动；焉栩嘉抬头看了眼周震南，挑了挑眉毛，又低头看手；而何洛洛和赵让脸上都保持着小心翼翼的面无表情，目不转睛直视前方。

转动把手打开门，周震南稍稍侧过头，“进来。”

房间里一片漆黑，但能听到某些微妙的声音，四个人跟在夏之光身后走进房，站定后一盏落地灯亮起来，照亮了他们身后的沙发，夏之光站在了沙发后面。

“坐。”

他们并排坐下，张颜齐开始疯狂抖腿。

房间那头暗处里细微的呜咽和电动马达的声音在一片安静中变得清晰。周震南又按下一个开关，“啪”一声轻响，那头的灯也亮了。

身材修长的男孩儿被黑色皮具绑住双手高高举过头顶吊着，双眼也被黑色绸带蒙着；左腿膝盖同样被绑着，吊起来，故意调整的高度让他全身的重量都落在右脚踮起的脚趾上，被迫敞开的两条大长腿之间异于一般男性的娇嫩器官里塞着一根粗大的按摩棒，正是马达声的来源；他粉红的小嘴被口球撑开，堵住了呻吟声。

房间另一头一时仿佛连呼吸声都消失了。

似是感受到了光线，男孩儿晃了晃脑袋，挣动了两下，纤长的肌肉在泛红的皮肤下滚动，细密的汗珠闪烁着光泽。他从大腿内侧到小腿肚已经一片湿润，甚至地上都有一摊水迹——显然周震南给他的惩罚里不包括限制高潮。

“姚老师，是不是站累了已经？”周震南好声好气地问，“别担心，马上就要结束了。”

他眼神示意夏之光，后者不知按了哪里的按钮，吊着男孩儿的钩子开始缓缓往下降。没有了外力的牵拉，男孩儿眼看着就要软倒在地上，但被周震南及时从后面搂住，带着一起坐到了两人身后摆放的一张软塌上。

“你的好朋友们都在呢。”把男孩儿背对着放在大腿上坐好，周震南咬了咬他的耳朵。“大头，嘉嘉，洛洛，小赵让，哦，还有光光，是不是跟你关系好的那些？”

男孩儿发出呜呜的喉音，往周震南的怀里瑟缩，一边用力摇头，十足的惊慌模样。

因为他知道，真正的惩罚就要开始了。

但周震南却故意曲解他的意思，“不信？嘉嘉。”

一秒的停滞后，房间那头传来一把比平时还低哑的嗓音。“南哥。”

“听到了吗？他们都在这儿看你呢。你不是喜欢露吗？给你个机会让你这些好哥们儿看看，我们琛琛到底有多厉害。”说着他伸手到姚琛双腿之间，抓住按摩棒的底端用力往里推，同时动作粗鲁地扭动手腕用按摩棒搅动男孩儿湿淋淋的嫩穴，没有搅几下，姚琛便耐不住地哭哼起来，圆圆的屁股不受控制似的上下弹，新的液体从按摩棒周围洒出，溅到周震南的手腕上。

周震南一个用力猛地拔出玩具，姚琛的花穴就仿佛失去了塞子的水管，一大波淫液涌出，比失禁还夸张，瞬间打湿了周震南的西装裤裤腿。

笔直站着的夏之光好像能听到面前沙发上的呼吸声都加重了。

把按摩棒关了扔在一边，周震南湿漉漉的两根手指直接就全部捅进了姚琛还未能完全合上的穴，然后很快一边大拇指揉着男孩儿的花蒂，一边把无名指也塞了进去。

男孩儿本还想伸手去遮一片狼藉的私密部位，却被周震南狠狠拍开了手，白皙的手背皮肤迅速地红了一片。不敢再忤逆他的意思，姚琛认命一般地撑住周震南的膝盖，垂着脑袋发抖，似是也放弃了对对面眼光的介意。

周震南开始挤进第四根手指的时候，房间里的气氛突然开始发生变化——沙发上的四个人，还有姚琛自己，都明白过来他到底想要做什么了。

周震南身材并不高大，手也相对生得小——话虽如此，他握起的拳头对姚琛娇嫩的花穴来说，依然是从未经历过的折磨。

四根手指强行在他穴里撑开，硬是再腾出了一些空间。姚琛上气不接下气地哭喘着，一只手柔柔地搭在周震南的手腕上，却不敢用力，只是一个劲的摇头，连线条清晰的腹肌都惊慌失措地收缩着。

周震南丝毫不为所动，大拇指紧接着挤了进去，整只手往里狠狠一顶，一下就卡到了手掌最宽的地方，引得姚琛整个人徒劳地往上窜，喉咙里发出一声长长的哀鸣。

张颜齐似是忍到了一个极限，深吸了一口气要起身。他屁股刚离开沙发没有三公分，随着“咚”的一声闷响，夏之光随身携带的匕首的刀柄就猛地撞在了他脑后勺上。

张颜齐发出一声痛哼，又跌坐了回去，咬着牙没有再动作。

“啧，有人心疼你了，姚老师。”周震南不咸不淡地开口，“你猜是哪一个？”

男孩儿只是哭喘，根本也无法回答。

其实张颜齐也知道这一下子他迟早要挨，更狠的他也不惊讶。毕竟当时在夜店里姚琛喝大了脱掉外套后，他的确是上手摸了。

此刻他什么也做不了，只能忍着后脑勺火辣辣的疼，双眼发红地瞪着眼前这幕。

“我知道他们都很心疼你，他们担心你这好地方被弄坏了。”

焉栩嘉心烦意乱地逼自己眼神放空，眼角余光注意到何洛洛原先放在膝头上的手紧紧攥住了。

他们都知道，这时候如果开口替姚琛求情，那就不是被狠锤一下脑袋这么简单的了。更重要的是，姚琛也会受到更残忍的对待。

等周震南把整个拳头都塞进去，那个素来温柔坚韧的男孩儿看起来也只剩下一口气了。姚琛的阴穴被撑得不可思议的开，漂亮的肉瓣被拉扯得仿佛随时都会裂开流血，并且完全失去了对自己身体的控制，小脸一阵红一阵白地瘫在周震南的臂弯里，修长结实的小腿在他的身侧无力地抽搐，大汗淋漓得彷佛刚从水里捞上来一样。 

周震南这时用另一只手解开了禁止男孩儿说话的口球。

“感觉怎么样？告诉我，是什么感觉？”怕他已经被玩傻了，周震南贴心地重复了几遍问题。

“胀…胀…”男孩儿意识飘忽，眼神涣散，但还是呢喃着回答他，“呜…那里…撑破了…”

“没有，别担心。”周震南安抚他，温柔的语调好似缓慢滑动的蛇，手上却又动作了起来：五根手指从攥拳的动作慢慢舒展，在男孩儿体内摸索起来。“我可以摸到，还好着呢…”

惩罚还在继续。而不管是对姚琛，还是沙发上的那四个人，包括对旁观了全过程的夏之光来说，这都将是极其难忘的一夜。

END


End file.
